


Melting Touch, Burning Lips

by urrhaven



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Shopping, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urrhaven/pseuds/urrhaven
Summary: "I...can you go with me to the fitting room?" If Taehyun wasn't awfully close to Beomgyu right now he wouldn't have heard anything with how quietly his hyung said it. He's always like this, so shy and hesitant with his requests that Taehyun's chest fills up with the surge of possessiveness that he feels.And god the look Beomgyu is giving him is too much, it makes his knees buckle with the urge to give the elder what he wants. He looks at Taehyun like he was asking him to align the planets for him, so earnest and pleading that if he actually was then Taehyun damn well would do anything in his power to deliver.Damn, Choi Beomgyu is too irresistible.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	Melting Touch, Burning Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a short drabble that I made yesterday at 10 am and it's totally unbetaed and I haven't got the chance to edit this so it is completely raw. I hope my fellow TaeGyu enthusiasts can enjoy this, comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> 02/08/21 : Oh my god thank you so much to everyone who read this and left kudos and comments I didn't even notice it hit 100 kudos and 1K hits already thank you so much😭😭💞💞

Taehyun doesn't even know what made him say yes to accompanying Beomgyu to shopping of all things (it was the pout on the olders lips and his stupidly insistent nature clinging to Taehyun and whining adorably until the younger succumbed, but we're not gonna talk about that). He knows how his hyung gets when surrounded with clothes, he absolutely goes crazy. It's like setting a toddler down on a toy shop and telling them to get whatever the heck they want. He knows he'll be following the elder around like a puppy for hours, and by the time they end his limbs will ache with the amount of paper bags he's bound to carry (because he will take all of Beomgyu's shopping bags and he won't take no for an answer). He's perfectly aware of all of this, and yet he's here. Trying so hard to tamp down how his chest bloom with fondness at the way Beomgyu practically lightens up the whole store with his smile. 

"Taehyunie, oh my god they've got so many good items, I wanna try all of them." Taehyun roles his eyes at those words, but the curl of his lips betrays him when Beomgyu starts hopping from rack to rack. From hoodies to denim jackets to jeans to shirts. Beomgyu can't even bear to stay in one place for even a minute, he looks like an excited butterfly fluttering above a flower garden. 

"Not to burst your bubble hyung, but please don't actually try everything. We don't have the whole week to be here." 

"Yeah yeah I know, but come on Tae live a little. You should look around and see if you like something, my treat." He grins at Taehyun behind a rack of oversized sweatshirts. 

Taehyun shakes his head. "No thanks hyung, I'm good. Just get me coffee later." 

The elder shrugs, "Okay sure, I'll get you anything you like later." He went back to rummaging through the racks and putting together an outfit, Taehyun just settled on standing behind the rack of hoodies where he can have a clear sight of where the elder was. 

He stays there thinking of how they've been for the last couple of days. It had been midterms week and even his hyung, as energetic and outgoing as he was, had spent it holed up in the common music studio with the other music production majors. Barely getting out for food and only went back to their shared apartment to get some sleep when Taehyun quite literally dragged him out of the said studio. Taehyun himself had a rough time with editing his manuscript and proofreading it for the nth time until his eyes burned before submitting. It was an overall exhausting week and everyone was relieved that they're finally over it and have their well deserved rest for a while. 

So maybe Taehyun has been worrying about his hyung the whole week and when he proposed the idea of going with him for shopping he said yes all for the reason that he'll finally see his hyung relax again, not rotting in the studio with dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and refusing to go home until he's finally absolutely one hundred percent sure his output is nothing but exemplary. 

Beomgyu had always worked hard, too hard sometimes that Taehyun aches for him. All he wanted to do was take care of him and remind him of how well he's been doing, of how proud Taehyun was to have him. 

"Taehyun-ah..." He was startled out of his thoughts when the elder suddenly approached him. There's hesitation in the way his steps faltered and he's clutching hard on the articles of clothing in his hand. Even the way he said Taehyun's name was barely audible, almost like he didn't want Taehyun to hear. 

But Taehyun heard him alright, and his heart skips a bit as he recognised that tone. 

"Yes hyung?" He answered, reaching out a hand to pull Beomgyu closer until they're face to face. Beomgyu avoided his eyes for a whole minute before Taehyun gently coaxed him to meet his eyes with a hand on the chin. "Baby, what do you want?" 

"I...can you go with me to the fitting room?" If Taehyun wasn't awfully close to Beomgyu right now he wouldn't have heard anything with how quietly his hyung said it. He's always like this, so shy and hesitant with his requests that Taehyun's chest fills up with the surge of possessiveness that he feels. 

And god the look Beomgyu is giving him is too much, it makes his knees buckle with the urge to give the elder what he wants. He looks at Taehyun like he was asking him to align the planets for him, so earnest and pleading that if he actually was then Taehyun damn well would do anything in his power to deliver. 

Damn, Choi Beomgyu is too irresistible. 

"I didn't hear you baby, can you say it again clearly this time?" Of course it was a lie, Taehyun heard the elder just fine. He just wanted to listen to Beomgyu say it again. 

"Can you go with me to the fitting room?" This time Beomgyu has already gathered the courage he needed as he stepped closer, trailing a hand to graze at Taehyun's forearm until his fingers reached the younger's collarbone, making Taehyun's skin tingle with featherlike touches. 

Taehyun gulped down the lodge in his throat as he pulls the elders wrist to the fitting room. 

• • • 

Beomgyu had always loved to dress pretty. The fact that the first thing he did on his rest day was to shop for clothes solidify that enough. And he has a way of picking up clothes that accentuates his beautiful features and flatters his lean body. A total fashion icon as their friends and blockmates call him. 

If Taehyun thinks he's already pretty in his regular clothes, it's a completely different story when Beomgyu dresses up to look pretty just for him. 

"Do you like it?" The fitting room was small and it isn't the most comfortable place to fit two people inside, but they made it work. Beomgyu's voice ricocheted the narrow walls, but Taehyun barely catches any of the words. 

His eyes are still trying to process the first outfit Beomgyu showed him. It was a see-through white turtleneck made of mesh material with flower embroideries all over it. It hugs Beomgyu's body so well it looks like a second skin. Obviously something he should wear with a blazer or underneath a shirt. 

He made a little turn for Taehyun and the younger's breath get caught up in his throat. Beomgyu is ethereal like this, even the shitty florescent light of the room can't compare to how much he seem to glow from the inside out. Smiling so alluringly at Taehyun that he was the only thing the younger can see. 

He's so so pretty like this. 

Taehyun carefully reaches out his hand and pulls Beomgyu closer by his waist. The elder practically leans into his touch, so pliant and willing that Taehyun wonders how the hell was he keeping himself from just pinning the older into the wall and giving him exactly what he deserves. 

But for now Taehyun settles on running his hand over the designs of the top. He enjoys the little gasps and noises from Beomgyu whenever he gets so close to his nipple, when his palm splays flat against his torso, and when he grasp his hips with both hands. Beomgyu visibly shivers at the last action, lips caught in his teeth trying to stifle a whine. 

By the time Taehyun was done admiring the way the mesh turtleneck hugs Beomgyu's form, the elder was panting, cheeks dusted a beautiful shade of pink and he was giving Taehyun that look again. 

With so much want and need. 

Taehyun isn't that cruel, so he finally pulls him closer. "Come here." 

And his lips meets Beomgyu's soft ones, fitting together slow and gentle, like they had all the time in the world. Taehyun licks into the elder's mouth which earned an appreciative hum from Beomgyu who immediately parted his lips for him. Their tongues battle for dominance for a while until Taehyun bites down at Beomgyu's lower lip enough to sting pleasantly and he was gone, coming down to mouth on Beomgyu's jaw, pushing down the collar of the turtleneck to suck marks on his neck. Beomgyu tilts his head giving Taehyun more access, his chest pressed against the younger's, the latters hands continue to slide up and down his side while his own tugs on Taehyun's hair. 

It was when Taehyun sucked the spot below the elder's ears that he lets out a moan that seemed to have brought him out of trance. He gives Taehyun's shoulder a light push signalling him to stop. "Taehyun-ah, I'm not done yet... there's still two more I wanna show you." 

Taehyun forces himself to detach from the elder after this, a little light-headed from the previous activity. Beomgyu seemed to notice it too. 

"You liked it that much huh?" He grins cheekily like he didn't just produce those sinful noises when Taehyun's mouth was attached to his neck earlier. Taehyun just glares at him and planted a brief kiss on his lips, making sure to bite on it as retaliation. Beomgyu hits his arm and shooes him out of the fitting room, telling him to come back later when he's done putting the next outfit on. 

It took longer for Beomgyu to call him back inside this time and Taehyun took the chance to get his shit together. He lets out a disbelieving laugh at the fact that they just made out inside a fitting room. It's a good thing there's only a few customers around or they would have got in trouble. 

And now that everything has finally sunk in he can't help wonder what might have compelled the elder to be extra bold today. Beomgyu isn't usually one for being intimate with him when they're out in public, he was always wait patiently until they get home. Even when he badly wanted to show Taehyun an outfit he liked, he never actually invited him in the fitting room before. 

It's a little odd, and knowing Beomgyu it's probably nothing that's concerning but Taehyun wants to know what's in his mind. 

Beomgyu peaks his head out of the fitting room door five minutes after that and Taehyun takes that as a cue to come in. 

He probably should have braced himself because the next outfit is practically designed to give Taehyun a heart attack. 

"Shit, are you trying to kill me baby?" Taehyun rakes his eyes hungrily all over Beomgyu's body. It was such a fine ensemble that Taehyun feels like he's about to cry to the gods in gratitude for giving Beomgyu the best fashion sense. 

It's a rather simple outfit, a cream white crop top with short sleeves that shows his torso showcasing his milky white complexion. He was also wearing a white lace choker with a gold heart pendant that matches the shirt and draws attention to Beomgyu's neck littered with the marks Taehyun gave him earlier. 

But what's making Taehyun lose his mind is the pleated baby pink skirt that's a snug fit around Beomgyu's waist. 

And it's so short it barely reached the middle of Beomgyu's thighs. Which brings Taehyun to his next agenda. 

Beomgyu's thighs. 

He barely registers the growl that left him as he lunged at the elder and pinned him to the wall like how he's been dying to do the whole time. Beomgyu let out a surprised gasp as the younger hiked him up and now he's clinging onto Taehyun's neck, back flat against the wall, the hem of the skirt bunching up where he has his legs wrapped around the younger's waist. 

"You're really testing my patience, Beomgyu." It almost came out as a growl again as Taehyun's eyes fixed itself on Beomgyu. Where their skin touch is scalding even with the clothes on, and that must have been because theirs fire in the younger's eyes itself. Consuming up Beomgyu's sanity in an alarming speed, incenerating him until he's nothing but ashes. 

God, Taehyun is so fucking hot when he's angry. 

That was Beomgyu's last train of thought when the younger kissed him, this lacking the grace and gentleness he had earlier. This kiss was nothing but raw desire, this kiss is nothing but Taehyun filling him up and satiating his need but his lips are too addicting Beomgyu only ended up wanting more. More of what Taehyun can give. The hand grasping on his thigh that was sure to leave more marks later, the other hand circling his waist and pulling him impossibly closer, and the lips bruising his own with the intensity of his kisses. 

In Taehyun's arms, Beomgyu is nothing more than melting snow under the sun. 

They stay like that for a while, sucking at biting at each other's lips, hands roaming around each other's body until they've mapped out the entirety of it enough to have it encrypted in their minds. The room was hot and heavy when they finally pulled away, both catching their breaths and face flushed. Taehyun looks far from being satisfied and Beomgyu shudders at the thought of what would happen to him when they get home. 

"You liked this one a lot too, I assume?" He tentatively says, meeting Taehyun's gaze that's still trained on his face. The fire behind those eyes no gives way to something more, something Beomgyu always see in his eyes whenever the younger looks at him. 

Taehyun looks at him like he holds the entire galaxy in his hand, with such high regard and adoration than what Beomgyu thinks he deserved. 

"I loved it, you look gorgeous." Taehyun says with such earnestness that Beomgyu can't bear to look at him for longer. He buries his face on the younger's chest to hide the redness of his cheeks. 

"I'm glad. I wanted to give you a present." 

Taehyun gently guides him to meet his eyes with a hand in his chin, much like he did earlier. "Baby, I loved it, I'm just a little curious why so sudden? I don't think I deserve this much." 

Beomgyu pinches the younger's cheeks, disagreeing with his words. "You put up with me throughout my sulky and gloomy ass during midterms, of course you deserve this. And also..." He scratches the back of his neck. 

Taehyun hand that's grasping on his thighs gives him a light squeeze encouraging him to continue. 

"Yourhairisblonde." He buried his face in the younger's chest once again unable to face Taehyun. 

"Babe, can you speak slowly? I don't think I caught that, what does it have to do with my hair?" 

Beomgyu squirmed so much he would have fallen off Taehyun's strong hold. "It's just, you bleached your hair and everyone thinks you're even hotter now more than ever and I totally agree but then I'm starting to feel self conscious because you're too beautiful and too smart and too good for me so I kind of thought I should up my game and dress up so you won't regret being with me—" 

His mouth was promptly shut with another searing kiss, Beomgyu was sure his mouth is swollen by the time they got out of here. The younger seemed even more aggressive this time and when they parted the Beomgyu was actually starting to worry he did something wrong because Taehyun looked thoroughly pissed right now. 

"Beomgyu, I don't know why would you ever think I will ever regret being with you. Have you looked at yourself lately? You're the most beautiful human being I've ever seen in my life and that's not just because of your outward appearance." Taehyun breathes calming himself enough to speak coherently. He sets Beomgyu down and settles on wrapping one arm around the elders waist, his other hand coming up to cup Beomgyu's cheek and look at him straight in the eyes. 

"I fell in love with you because you laughed so loud an unabashed you drown out the crippling thoughts in my head, I fell in love with you because you never seem to understand the concept of personal space and you made yourself at home in my heart with your warm hands that tangles with mine effortlessly, I fall in love with you when you wake up in the morning with your hair resembling a bird's nest and there's dried drool in your mouth and your smile is brighter than the sun. I fall in love with you when your eyebrows furrow in concentration whenever you work with your music, I fall in love with your passion and your warm heart and most importantly..." 

Beomgyu doesn't even notice the tears falling down from his eyes. Taehyun was tearing up now too, but he continued. 

"I fell in love with you because you're Choi Beomgyu, and I could search the whole galaxy for eternity, but I know I could never find someone like you." 

• • • 

Taehyun still hated shopping after that just to be clear, but as he walked out of the store left hand heavy with Beomgyu's shopping bag and right hand intertwined with the latter who's red cheeks has never seemed to go back to its normal colour since they got out of the fitting room, he realised he really doesn't mind if it would be Choi Beomgyu. 

"Hyung, do you wanna go shopping again next week? I'm willing to carry more bags for you y'know." He smirked as Beomgyu half-heartedly hits his arms. 

"I'm never shopping with you again you cheesy dork." And really, Beomgyu expected him to believe that when he's literally still blushing hard from Taehyun's words? 

"YOUR cheesy dork." He pushed, just to see more reactions from the older. 

"Shut up!" The elder says before sprinting to his car as they arrived the parking lot. 

Taehyun laughs loudly this time, maybe shopping truly isn't all that bad after all.


End file.
